


Угроза Ярденного взрыва

by Scotland_Yard



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotland_Yard/pseuds/Scotland_Yard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чем на самом деле занимается консультирующий детектив? Почему никто не чесался, когда о помощи Шерлока Скотленд-Ярду кричали на всех углах, а вот суперинтенданта едва не хватил Кондратий? И как так вышло, что договаривались о негласном сотрудничестве Шерлок с Лестрейдом, а лучше всех устроился Майкрофт?</p><p>Перевод выполнен для команды Скотленд-Ярда для «Большой Игры-4 по Шерлоку Холмсу» на Slash World форуме.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Угроза Ярденного взрыва

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nuclear Meltdown at the Met](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/51287) by wellingtongoose. 



_Первая часть анализа Рейхенбаха: введение в структуру полиции Великобритании, роль в ней консультирующих детективов. Почему последствия Рейхенбахского падения для столичной полиции могли оказаться катастрофическими?_

Мы обсудим:

• Почему Шерлок не единственный детектив-консультант в мире (простите, фаны)  
• Почему Шерлок не должен был работать на местах преступления с Лестрейдом  
• Как Лестрейд обеспечил родной и любимой полиции страшный скандал

 

**Не единственный консультирующий детектив в мире**

Если предполагать, что события «Шерлока» происходят в реальности в современном Лондоне, мне бы хотелось обратить ваше внимание на кое-какие подробности работы британской полиции.

Да, полиция в Великобритании имеет возможность официально нанять консультирующего детектива (хотя называют их просто «консультантами»). Шерлок, безусловно, не является единственным в мире; Скотленд-Ярд пользуется услугами частных сыщиков уже многие годы. Но, пожалуйста, не думайте теперь, что в каждом полицейском участке есть собственный детектив-консультант. Их подключают очень редко и практически никогда не упоминают в прессе.

Конечно, Шерлок уникален — учитывая его подход к раскрытию преступлений. Большинство консультирующих детективов — это вышедшие на пенсию полицейские, обладающие опытом и знанием необходимых процедур, а не гражданские лица. Да, полиция не нанимает любителей — а еще она не любит нанимать чужаков. От детектива-консультанта требуется вести себя как часть рабочей группы и выполнять приказы начальника, которым может быть инспектор или сержант. Как минимум он должен работать строго в соответствии с правилами судопроизводства. В обмен он получает доступ к полицейской документации и уликам, а также ограниченное количество юридических полномочий, в том числе — _иногда_ — и право допрашивать подозреваемых.

Сыщику-консультанту понадобится куча документов и разрешений от важных чинов. Его кандидатуру старательно рассмотрят и заставят пройти через многоуровневые проверки на надежность (а не успокоятся, убедившись в отсутствии судимостей — это проверяют у любого сотрудника, который собирается работать с детьми, животными или пожилыми людьми). Если бы их не просеивали так основательно, на огонек полицейского расследования мог бы забрести любой уличный мошенник.

Если сравнить: обычные частные детективы не обладают доступом к архивам полиции и обладают юридической властью не большей, чем любое другое частное лицо. Кроме того, некоторые ищейки не имеют никакого опыта в судебном делопроизводстве, что делает их маловероятными кандидатами на роль консультантов для полиции. Доказательства, собранные ими, как правило, не могут быть приняты в суде, если они не получены строго легальным путем.

 _ **Nota bene:** «Частный детектив» и «детектив-консультант» не являются юридическими терминами. Любой может свободно объявить себя хоть тем, хоть другим независимо от наличия или отсутствия официальных полномочий. Шерлок имеет юридическое право зваться консультирующим детективом, не спрашивая никакого разрешения у полиции_.

Весь смысл соблюдения правил полицейских процедур — в том, чтобы собранные доказательства имели силу в ходе справедливого судебного разбирательства. Какой смысл искать виновника, если вы не сможете добиться, чтобы его или ее призвали к ответу в соответствии с законом? Для этого сотрудники полиции вынуждены проходить долгую, изматывающую подготовку, а также осмотры, обследования и психологические экспертизы, потому что их работа невероятно сложна и изнурительна.

Детектив-консультант должен как минимум быть из того же теста и обладать не меньшим знанием законов и принципов судопроизводства.

Консультанты обычно используются лишь в особенных случаях, когда необходимы их знания и опыт в одной конкретной области или когда дополнительная рабочая сила требуется в громком и важном деле. Кандидатура должна быть одобрена на высшем уровне или, по крайней мере, требуется поставить в известность не только чиновника уровня старшего инспектора, но и уровня суперинтенданта (должности разнятся в зависимости от организации). Дела так обстоят потому, что: во-первых, консультанты довольно дороги, а нашей полиции только что урезали бюджет. Во-вторых, что более важно, этого детектива вот-вот пустят в курятник полицейского расследования, и его действия, умышленные или нет, могут легко помешать расследованию или вовсе подорвать его. Если же он допустит ошибку в документации, дело будет вовсе прекращено Королевской службой уголовного преследования. Номинально консультанты также получают доступ к огромному количеству конфиденциальных данных полиции — отличная возможность саботировать любое расследование.

Используют детективов-консультантов в лучшем случае неохотно. Чиновникам и комиссарам не нравится, что следователи прибегают к помощи со стороны. Общественность, само собой, потеряет доверие к полиции, если прослышит, что из-за действий частного детектива правосудие оказалось под угрозой. Это чревато как минимум независимым расследованием и, возможно, еще и тяжелыми последствиями в общественно-политической сфере.

 

**«Чертов идиот»**

_Бывал Шерлок хоть раз официальным консультантом при Лестрейде?_

Вряд ли. Когда Салли и Андерсон сообщили суперинтенданту (которого, по всей видимости, зовут не Грегсоном) о Шерлоке, он был потрясен этим признанием. Ему явно не было известно, что Шерлок хоть как-то участвовал в работе команды, и уж точно — насколько широки были его полномочия и доступ.

Шерлок не заморачивается следованием правилам, делает с местом преступления, что ему вздумается, укрывает улики и опрашивает подозреваемых непрофессиональными методами. Он ни за что не получил бы официального одобрения сверху. Кроме того, Шерлок не пройдет ни одной проверки биографии, если у него в досье есть отметка о преступных деяниях (например, употреблении наркотиков). Лестрейд — опытный полицейский, он понимает, что Шерлоку не получить зеленый свет от высшего начальства, и он вряд ли когда-нибудь даже пытался выбить для него официальное разрешение.

Суперинтендант после признания Лестрейда приходит в настоящую ярость, и его можно понять. Не сообщив своему начальнику о роли Шерлока, Лестрейд нарушил не просто порядки, но закон, причем вопиюще. Он поставил под угрозу репутацию всего отделения; если эта информация будет обнародована, беда примет катастрофические масштабы. Возможно, она и не превзойдет скандал с таблоидом «News of the World», репортеры которого получали информацию путем подкупа офицеров полиции, но будет довольно эпичен, учитывая то, насколько Шерлок теперь знаменит.

Лестрейд дал Шерлоку беспрецедентный доступ к местам преступления и уликам кучи разных громких расследований, не обсудив это со своим непосредственным начальником. Как инспектор, он имеет право выбрать/назначить консультанта, но требуется официальное разрешение (и проверки, проверки), прежде чем сыщику разрешат присоединиться к команде. Он не только не легализовал позицию Шерлока, но и, судя по тому, как тот ведет себя на местах преступления, даже не пытается внушить ему, что следователи должны действовать определенным образом. **Юридически в каждом деле, в котором Шерлок хоть раз порылся, целостность места преступления нарушена и улики, найденные там, недопустимо использовать в суде** (но это зависит от конкретного судьи).

Все осужденные по результатам этих расследований получат серьезные основания для обжалования. Если информация просочится, Королевская служба уголовного преследования окажется втянута в скандал, хотя они совершенно ничего о происходящем не знали. Уголовные суды в любую секунду погребет под шквалом апелляций преступников, которые в самом деле виновны, но теперь намерены (с довольно неплохими перспективами) добиться оправдания — да еще и компенсации за пребывание в тюрьме.

Я не оспариваю компетенцию Шерлока как детектива, а лишь хочу подчеркнуть, что Лестрейд еще до того, как СМИ вцепилось в историю «фальшивого гения», подставил весь свой отдел под угрозу скандала века.

 

**Земля уходит из-под ног**

Лестрейд кажется очень прагматичным полицейским и наверняка считает, что цель оправдывает средства. По его вполне справедливому суждению, талант и знания Шерлока — это именно то, что необходимо Скотленд-Ярду для расследования масштабных и страшных преступлений, которые происходят в сериале. Он не боится признать пределы своих возможностей и принять тот факт, что Шерлок Холмс в ремесле сыщика не имеет себе равных.

Однако младшему Холмсу ни за что не разрешат стать официальным консультантом, хотя бы он вовсе отказался от гонорара. И даже не потому, что в полиции в целом не любят посторонних, а потому, что Шерлок не имеет никакого уважения к порядкам. Ему важно лишь разгадать загадку, а не добиться суда. Его плохо скрываемое презрение к полиции окажет ему дурную услугу во время собеседования (да, претенденты проходят еще и собеседование). Кроме того, у него нет никакой склонности к работе в группе под началом инспектора. Действия официального консультанта должны отслеживаться (и отслеживаются) подразделением, с которым он имеет дело. Даже если Шерлок прошел первоначальные проверки, он ни за что не удержался бы в команде, учитывая то, как он себя ведет… Но что, если вмешался Большой Брат?

 

**Неофициальная договоренность**

Тут на горизонте маячит зловещий силуэт Майкрофта. Что ж, придется обсудить его роль во всей этой истории.

Как становится ясно из «Собак», Лестрейд определенно подчиняется Майкрофту. **Брат легко мог бы добыть Шерлоку разрешение на работу официальным консультантом столичной полиции, но выгодно ли ему это делать?**

Договоренность, которая имеется между Шерлоком и Лестрейдом, носит неформальный (и незаконный) характер, но никто никогда не задавал им лишних вопросов. Майкрофт мог _обеспечить_ такой расклад. Очевидно, что они без всяких инцидентов сотрудничали несколько лет подряд.

Если бы Шерлок был официальным консультантом, работа над каждым делом оборачивалась бы всевозможными ограничениями и надзором (не особенно выйдет появляться и исчезать, когда вздумается, если задачи тебе поручает начальство). Не дай Бог, его бы еще заставили заниматься скучнейшей бумажной волокитой. Шерлок — не самый терпеливый и снисходительный из людей, и, столкнувшись со всеми этими ограничениями, он обязательно устроил бы живописную драматическую сцену, а затем все равно смотался бы делать то, что ему взбрело в голову. Неофициальное сотрудничество тут выгодно для обеих сторон и, безусловно, выгодно для Майкрофта тоже.

У нас недостаточно доказательств, чтобы рассуждать о том, а не Майкрофт ли изначально свел их вместе, но, как бы там ни было, Шерлок и Лестрейд в конечном итоге оказались именно в такой позиции, в какой Майкрофт хотел их видеть. Подпольная охота за преступниками держит его младшего брата в узде (и в тонусе), но не разрушает иллюзию свободы, которой Шерлок так жаждет. У инспектора не оказывается иного выхода, кроме как быть «покладистым», потому что он сознательно наплевал на полицейский устав и законы Великобритании, позволив Шерлоку появляться на местах преступлений, и Майкрофту, как заинтересованному лицу, известны все детали.

Старший Холмс может благоволить Лестрейду, а может разрушить его карьеру. Нашел он в нем свою «золотую рыбку» или нет, точно одно: он нашел послушного помощника, чтобы приглядывать за Шерлоком, помощника, который готов по прихоти Майкрофта сорваться на работу посреди отпуска где-нибудь во Флориде.

За годы знакомства Лестрейд научился кое-как справляться с «особенностями» Шерлока и фиксировать даже ту информацию, которую тот выдает просто намеками, а не только то, что он выясняет, обследуя место преступления (где Шерлок обычно усиленно топчется). Эти догадки/намеки в конечном итоге неизбежно оказываются подкреплены новыми доказательствами; виновник попадает в руки правосудия и сознается (вероятно, после того, как Шерлок неофициальным порядком уничтожил его как личность), все довольны. Схема работает на пользу обществу, опасные преступники исчезают с улиц, отдел Лестрейда зарабатывает блестящую репутацию.

Я не считаю, что Лестрейд действует из эгоистичных побуждений; он наверняка ставит интересы общественности выше протокола. Прав он или нет — вам решать.

 

**Вся эта шумиха — и никто ничего не заподозрил?**

Шерлок не раз попадал в газеты в связи с расследованиями Лестрейда. Однако мы фактически ничего не знаем о том, что говорила полиция о степени его вовлеченности в расследование. Во-первых, они не любят упоминать в прессе об использовании консультантов — это выставляет их некомпетентными. Во-вторых, большая часть данных о полицейских расследованиях вовсе никогда не становится достоянием общественности, потому что за расследованием, как правило, следует судебное разбирательство, которому это может повредить. Именно поэтому суды и полиция так мучаются с громкими делами, детали которых просачиваются в СМИ, прежде чем им удается проконтролировать нанесенный ущерб.

Наиболее вероятно, что Шерлок позиционируется как частный сыщик, который натолкнул Скотленд-Ярд на важный след. Это совершенно законно и происходит не так уж редко. Полиция полагается на зацепки, наводки и информацию, которые поступают от граждан. Частный сыщик, само собой, является представителем общественности; он не сотрудничает с полицией и не посвящен в детали расследования. Если же он решит добровольно предоставить данные полиции — это всего лишь исполнение сознательным частным лицом своего гражданского долга. Обмен информацией не взаимен. Полиция ни в коем случае не сообщает частному лицу о деталях или дальнейших перспективах расследования.

Пусть в газетах Шерлока называют «консультирующим детективом», — даже если бы суперинтендант наткнулся на эти слова, он решил бы, что они — пустое хвастовство, поскольку ему об этом «Шерлоке Холмсе» никто не докладывал.

Кроме того, на пресс-конференции в Скотленд-Ярде Шерлока просто поблагодарили за неоценимый вклад в расследование. Никто не говорил, что он хоть раз бывал на месте преступления, допрашивал подозреваемых или любым иным образом участвовал в действиях полиции, не имея надлежащего разрешения. Его отметили за то, что он проявил себя достойным гражданином и выполнил свой долг, сообщив полиции важную информацию — а вовсе не расследуя убийства за них.

Предположительно, суперинтендант, будучи человеком с немалым ЧСВ, имеет смутное представление о существовании Шерлока, но отмахивается от этого вопроса как от несущественного. Он определенно не ожидал узнать о действительной роли Шерлока в успехах лондонской полиции.

Что касается Диммока и безымянного инспектора из «Белгравии», то у них не было никаких оснований полагать, что Шерлок не является официальным консультантом. Как мы уже выяснили, иметь детектива-консультанта в команде — дело относительно обычное. Ни одному здравомыслящему полицейскому не придет в голову, что Лестрейд, инспектор с отличной репутацией, дал частному лицу абсолютно несанкционированный доступ к местам преступления и позволил ему разводить хаос в расследованиях отдела.

Диммок, очевидно, «унаследовал» дело Эдди Ван Куна от Лестрейда. Шерлок ожидал, что расследовать будет последний, потому что случай явно находится под его юрисдикцией. И, поскольку Диммок уже при первой встрече точно знает, кто Шерлок такой, скорее всего, Лестрейд его заранее проинформировал.

Первому попавшемуся полицейскому выяснить, есть ли у Шерлока официальный статус, не так-то легко. **Информация из первых рук:** личные дела в лондонской полиции строго конфиденциальны, доступ к ним имеют только некоторые конкретные лица из отдела кадров. Диммоку или иному инспектору пришлось бы завести на Шерлока дело, и лишь тогда он получил бы возможность просмотреть его личный файл (если у него таковой имеется). Нельзя просто залогиниться в базе данных и найти информацию о каждом детективе, помощью которого в данный момент пользуется полиция.

Инспектор Диммок, хоть Шерлок и встал ему поперек горла с самой первой минуты, сумел усмирить свою гордость и пойти на сотрудничество. Он не присутствует при том, как Шерлок осматривает тело; Диммок, очевидно, предполагает то же, что предположил бы любой другой полицейский: детектив-консультант будет действовать в строгом соответствии с принципами судопроизводства. Это оплошность с его стороны — и да, на самом деле ему, конечно, следовало прижать Лестрейда по поводу того, выправил ли он Шерлоку бумаги.

Что поделать, люди отлично умеют не замечать вещей, которых замечать не хотят.


End file.
